paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Central Government Building
Background The Central Government Building is the seat of power on Lepsawn 1-9, for the planet's ruling governmental body of the Lepsawn Central Administration Planetary Government. The building is located in the planet's capital city of Lepsawn Central. The Central Tower houses the Senate, while the West Tower (left) houses general governmental administration offices & functions, while the East Tower (right) houses the Office of the President & all administration functions directly related to that Office. As is with all other functions of the government, the United Nation Mercenary Force or UNMF, has a heavy presence on the grounds of the complex. Surrounding Grounds & Outside Security Despite the suffering of the Neglected Cities on Lepsawn 1-9, the planetary capital city of Lepsawn Central is very much a modern-galactic city, especially with the Empire pitching in to make sure the planet stays loyal to the New Order. This well-off environment of the capital city doesn't escape the Central Government Building. Spanning green grass dotted with flower beds, the every-so-often cluster of trees, and walking paths lead up to a closer-net, almost forest-like landscape, to the very door steps of the building itself (with mountains in the background). A decorative water fountain and pool ran directly from the VIP valet parking and all the way up to the front doors of the building itself. A VIP landspeeder valet parking was near the decorative water fountain & pool, which was preceded by a circular driving path for the valet parking that connected back to the main road in & out. The main two lane road in and out was lined with decorative spot-lights at night and dazzlingly flowers could seen during the day; green grass lay on either side of the road, going right up to the VIP parking area. The green grass expanding out from the building was enclosed by a 15 foot black single black bar (6 inches spacing) perimeter fence, which featured bars strong enough to resist an initial blast from an AT-AT's weapon (although couldn't hold up forever) & barbed wire on top of the fence to prevent climbing. There was a single double-fence-door entry & exit gate. Two 4-personnel guardhouses (manned by UNMF personnel) sit on either side of the fence, monitoring access to and from the gates with sophisticated equipment & monitoring gear; outside of the fence itself, Lepsawn National Defense Force personnel patrol the perimeter, while hidden security cameras provide an extra layer of security along the fence line (the cameras are also night-vision & heat-sensitive). Directly inside the fence line, several patrols of UNMF personnel & National Defense Force personal patrol the grounds. Two traditional brick-and-mortar, single personnel guardhouses flank the steps leading up to the Central Tower; one similar guardhouse each protects the steps to the West & East Towers, as two additional similar guardhouses flanking the hidden entrance/exit to the underground motor pool under the Central Tower. Walking paths extend from the Central Tower's VIP valet parking and run to both the West & East Towers' front steps. Enclosed in concealed roof hangers, each Tower comes equipped with a single Anti-Aircraft Gun, while 4 Phalanx CIWS systems (hidden in concealed hangers in the buildings' exterior walls) operate around each Tower on a rotatory track with the ability to adjust height to target (move up-and-down the building). During Times of Civil Unrest or War During times of civil unrest or war, 4 Swift Assault 5's sat on either side of the main two-lane road in the green grass area (2 in front of the building and 2 in rear of the building), with 4 AT-PTs patrolling along the perimeter fence & 2 AT-PTs guarding the front gate. 2 Compact Assault Vehicles sat sentry on either side of the front steps leading into the building itself. Internal Tower Security Each Tower comes with state-of-the-art security cameras, including night-vision & heat-vision, as well as a back-up generator in each Tower to just run the security systems (this back-up power supply is separate from the each Tower's primary Emergency Power System). In addition, finger & eye scan security stations are at the most-sensitive areas in each Tower, while generic personnel security card & access code punch pads were at almost all other areas in the Towers, save for each Tower's cafeteria and refreshers. Central Tower The Central Tower houses the Senate on the bottom levels of the building, with senator offices & over-night living quarters stationed in the "tower" section above the Senate. While the exterior & surrounding elements of the Senate area is guarded by National Defense Force personnel around the clock, the UNMF provides direct close-security for the Senate while in session. Ambassador Floor The top floors of the Central Tower are reserve for visiting foreign ambassadors & their staffs. Because of the floors' function, it is heavily secured & guarded at all times by security elements of the Lepsawn National Defense Force. West Tower The West Tower houses general governmental administration offices & functions. Being of "lower risk" in relation to the rest of the complex, the West Tower houses a compliment of National Defense Force personnel only to guard the exterior grounds of the tower, while specialty licensed & certified local law enforcement personnel provide direct interior security. East Tower The East Tower houses the Office of the President & all administration functions directly related to that Office; being of high importance, a compliment of National Defense Force personnel provide exterior security of the tower's grounds, while the interior of the tower is solely guarded by the UNMF. Underground Bunkers The East Tower houses a underground bunkers that can withstand a direct hit from a orbital bombardment or nuclear attack. The bunker is top-secret, well hidden, and is only known by the planetary senators & the planetary president & his or her immediate staff. Escape Tunnel & Underground Motor Pool A secret underground tunnel connects the Central Tower & East Tower; this tunnel also connects to the underground vehicle hanger and leads out of the complex itself and into the mountains. The tunnel is large enough only to walk through. A underground motor pool is located under the Central Tower & has hidden doors that open to the rear of the Central Tower. The vehicle motor pool stores a collection of combat vehicles (approximately 6 AT-PTs, 4 Swift Assault 5's, & 12 Compact Assault Vehicles for defense of the grounds). Four 8880 Limousines were also in the motor pool, for use by the president's staff, with 2 Gian Speeders, 6 Flash Speeders, & 12 74-Z Speeder Bikes for escort. Landing Pad Three landing pads are located in the back of the complex on the green grass; walking paths lead to & from the landing pads and to each of the Towers. The landing pads are large enough to house shuttles & transports, such as a Sentinel-class Landing Craft or Lambda-class T-4a Shuttle.Category:Locations